Various intensity earthquakes often take place at various areas in the world; unfortunately, the earthquake cannot with present technology be anticipated as we often can do in the case of a typhoon. As a result, human beings can do nothing about earthquakes. There is one thing we can do, i.e., a person in a house can take cover under an item of furniture in case of an earthquake; such a way of taking cover has been announced often through television or other media. Unfortunately, it is difficult to be able to take cover under conventional furniture; according to our experience, only small (non adult) children can take cover under a piece of furniture,; further, almost none of the furnitures is designed particularly for earthquake considerations; therefore, conventional furniture might not be good enough for a small child to take cover therein. It is a problem that the furniture dealer has difficulty to manufacture antiquake furniture. Strong funiture must be made of metal; most of the conventional furnitures are assembled together by means of welding or casting to provide the desired strength; however, such a strong furniture usually is incapable of being moved into a room as a result of its large dimensions. High strength furniture may be disassembled while being being moved into a room; in which case, the furniture may be assembled in the room by welding methods, but it is questionable that such a procedure would be accepted by the owner or buyer. Of course, funiture may be assembled together with screws, or rivets or other conventional methods, but the strength thereof will be reduced considerably.